


maybe

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, this is. kinda bad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: Tomoe reflects on what made Kaoru special.





	maybe

There was something about Kaoru Seta that caught Tomoe’s eye, though she couldn’t figure out what. It seemed kind of cliched, really, when Tomoe stopped to think about it, but from the moment they first met there seemed to be something special about the girl, and, as they grew closer, the feeling only started to grow. 

Maybe it was the way she carried herself, the confident, easy way she lived life, the way she’d always smile in front of the hordes of girls that followed her around. Maybe it was the way her eyes glinted in the sun, a deep crimson that shone brightly as she looked around at everything around her. Maybe it was her kindness and devotion, for as self-centered she may seem, she was always thinking about how she could give back to those who loved her. Maybe it was the way that, despite seeming a bit stupid, she could read people like a book, and she always knew the best way to cheer someone up. 

Or maybe, she thought, beaming as Kaoru lifted the white veil separating them, eyes shining with tears, it was all of these things at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, except for the last sentence, because we die like men. Also because I. Didn't really know how to fix it, haha.
> 
> Anyway, I kind of just wanted some fluff, and I really wanted to write some KaoTomo, so here you are! Any apologies if I made mistakes on characterization; it's quite short, but I do want to try and keep them as in-character as possible!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
